1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyeglass assembly and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nose-pad of an eyeglass assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional eyeglass assembly 40 that primarily comprises a glass frame 41, lenses 42 and a nose-pad set 43. A pair of forks 44 is deposited at a center of the frame 41 for providing a plurality of protruding columns 441 for being received in a plurality of corresponding cavities 431 preformed on the nose-pad set 43. Then the integrated nose-pad set 43 and the frame 41 can be fixedly combined by filling adhesive between the cavities 431 and the protruding columns 441. In Taiwan Patent No. M265628, a nose-pad assembling method has been taught. However, the prior art device is disadvantaged by that the nose-pad set tends to come off the protruding columns and adhesive overflow between the nose-pad and the frame adversely affects the appearance of the entire eyeglass assembly. Hence, it is a task for the manufactures to fulfill to devise a nose-pad free from the problems of coming-off and adhesive overflow.